Generación de Dioses del Olimpo, Parte 1…Dios: Hades
by NanamiHades
Summary: Hace tiempo existieron seres poderosos, que hicieron lo impensable, crear un país donde todos los seres vivos sean respetados, se dice que fue una gran familia de primos y hermanos, que para lograr lo que hicieron tuvieron que pasar por el más temible sufrimiento, una devastadora infancia, toda la familia fue conocido como "Los dioses del Olimpo".
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Hace tiempo, existió una extraña familia, todos eran primos o hermanos, incluso guardianes, esta familia se dividía en 5 partes; Los Poseidón, con el tridente, el agua y el color azul como representaciones, su forma original era de una sirena de ojos esmeralda y cabellos rojos; los Musa- Afrodita, la combinación de la diosa del amor y de las ninfas de las artes, el símbolo de la mujer, el fuego, y el color rojo era como se representaban, ninfas de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate; los Zeus, el trueno, el dorado y el viento era como se le reconocía, seres de gran fuerza y belleza, rubios y ojos rojos de sangre; Atenea, el búho de la sabiduría, la tierra y el blanco siendo sus símbolos, de cabellos tan puros de color blanco y ojos dorados como el sol, y por último y los más poderosos; los Hades, el dios del inframundo o también como el dios de la muerte, el casco, el negro y la muerte era como se le reconocía, de cabellos tan negros como la misma noche y ojos azul zafiro, a diferencia de los demás, ellos eran híbridos de 10 especies diferentes; 5 purezas y 5 oscuridades, las purezas eran el dios, el ángel, la sirena, el dragón y el humano, las oscuridades el demonio, el vampiro, el ghoul, el titán y el ajin. Estas 10 especies diferentes habitaban en los 14 cuerpos de la familia Hades, en especial en el de las mujeres, también conocidas como los pecados.

1\. Alejandra: La mayor de todos, tenía sobrenombres como Le Emperatri, La emperatriz, la mujer más poderosa, o el pecado de la ira

2\. Natasha: La segunda, era la mayor de la segunda generación, conocida como la reina pecado, la reina negra o como el pecado del egoísmo

3\. Yukiji: La tercera, la condesa de la sangre o el pecado de la gula

4\. Marie: La cuarta, la condesa de la rosa o el pecado de la lujuria

5\. Yuuki: La quinta, la princesa dormida o el pecado de la pereza

6\. Luna: La sexta, la princesa perdida o el pecado de la envidia

7\. Miyu: La séptima, era la mayor de la tercera generación, conocida como la princesa pecado, la princesa maldita o el pecado de la avaricia.

Estas 7 mujeres fueron, con ayuda de sus hermanos, primos y amigos, construyeron un imperio, en donde se podía vivir en paz armonía ya seas un ser de día o de la noche, ya absorbían la maldad gracias a los pecados, esa familia aceptaba a quien sea que quiera cambiar, a quienes quieran un nuevo comienza y los defendían, pero todo esa cambio, un día un mal amenazaba su reino, tuvieron que dejar su hogar y amigos, e incluso sus propias vidas para enfrentarlo, pero solamente lograron sellarlo. Su pueblo siguió en pie durante mucho tiempo, pero al final sin la ayuda de los pecados poco o poco se desmoronó, cayendo en la ruina total. Todavía se escuchan grandes leyendas de ellas, leyendas que se fueron esfumando poco a poco, pero las personas que las conocieron todavía guardan su recuerdo como hombres y mujeres fuertes, sabiendo que volverán ya que no terminaron, y en su honor hicieron un mural en representación en la biblioteca de su palacio poniendo un conjuro para que las personas de corazones oscuros no entren.

En el centro de una cordillera, se encuentra un gran árbol de cristal, se dice que ahí estuvieron grandes guerreros, y en el núcleo de aquel árbol hay una tumba donde no hay un cadáver, cada vez que pasa un viento se escucha una canción, y cada vez que se escucha esa canción se escucha los sollozos de un alma en pena.


	2. Chapter 2

En este capítulo nos centraremos exclusivamente en un anime InuYasha

Espero que se de su agrado:

En una noche fría y sola estaba cierto grupo de amigos acampando, cuando de repente la voz de cierta Azabache despertó a todos con su grito.

Kagome: ¡Noooo qué quieren! ¡Déjenme ir!

Inuyasha: Oye Kagome despierta- dijo preocupado como los otros

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, y sus amigos la veían fijamente.

Sango: ¿Qué soñaste para que pegaras ese grito?- Sonó preocupada

Kagome: No te preocupes Sango no es nada mejor váyanse a dormir

Miraku: ¿Segura señorita Kagome? - Igualmente preocupado

Kagome: Si, no se preocupen.

Inuyasha: Ya escucharon todos a la cama otra vez.

Todos se fueron al mundo de los sueños, mientras que Kagome no paraba de pensar en cierta pesadilla.

 **Pesadilla:**

 _Ella estaba de enfrente de alguien similar a ella, al principio creyó que era Kikyo, pero al acercarse más vio que no era así._

 _Era una hermosa mujer, con cabellos negros como la noche, labios rojos de sangre, tez blanca y unos ojos azules. Sin embargo, su flequillo tapaba la mitad izquierda de la cara, al estar aún más cerca noto, que su otra mitad estaba llena de sangre, cortes, cicatrices, y en lugar de tez blanca era negra completamente._

 _Poco a poco se esfumo, y empezaron lamentos de "¡Por mi culpa están muertos!", "¡Juré protegerles, pero les he fallado!", y más cosas espeluznantes, con la voz más tenebrosa que haya escuchado. Cuando de repente cesaron, sintió que había alguien detrás de ella, al darse la vuelta esa mujer estaba ahí. La agarró de los hombros y la acerco a su cara repitiendo los mismos lamentos. Al final le dijo "Ayúdales, Ayúdame"_

 **Fin:**

A la mañana siguiente, volvieron de viaje, llegando a las ruinas de un pueblo, vieron un enorme palacio, la curiosidad los lleno tanto que entraron a verlo, habían tantas habitaciones, llegando a la Biblioteca vieron que una especie de cortinas que tapaban un mural. Al abrirlo todos se llevaron un susto, en especial Kagome, la mujer que estaba en su sueño la noche pasada, se encontraba en aquel mural, desmayándose en el acto.

Pov. Kagome.

Siento que me llaman, pero ¿A dónde voy?, llego a un espejo, creo que soy yo no esperen, esa mujer no soy, se parece a la de mis sueño,es realmente hermosa, sentada en aquel trono, entonces como cualquier tele vieja aparecen esas extrañas líneas y puntitos, ahora veo una niña pequeña de unos 5 años o más.

¿POR QUÉ COÑO LE ESTÁN PEGANDO ASÍ? ES CÓMO SI FUERA SU PELOTA, y otra vez esas malditas líneas y puntitos, ahora parece como de diez, está vestida de sacerdotisa y parece feliz, lo extraño que a la persona que le sonríe no se le ve bien la cara, pero parece ser un hanyou, por sus orejas, se parecen como las de InuYasha, pero con cabello negro. Y otra vez esa cosas, ¿QUÉ NO SE CANSAN?, la veo llorando y, pero que coincidencia aquel muchacho se parece a InuYasha a cuando le encontré, y otra vez, ya se me hizo costumbre, ahora veo a unos señores, es una mujer y un hombre, de cabello plateado, el hombre tiene a un niño igual con el mismo cabello plateado, y se le puede notar que tiene marcas en la cara de color magenta, CARAJO QUE NO ME PUEDEN DEJAR MOVERLE, y otra vez llorando pero esa vez se parece más a la de mi sueño.

Entonces, me voy despertando, encontrando a todos mis amigos asustados.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo anterior:

"Entonces, me voy despertando, encontrando a todos mis amigos asustados"

 **Pov. Kagome**

Cuando me ven que estoy despertando están todos pálidos como la nieve, y me llegan una montaña de preguntas.

InuYasha: ¡Kagome! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has lastimado o algo?

InuYasha estaba tan preocupado, me emocioné al verlo actuar de esa manera conmigo, no digo que no sea tan atento con como lo es con... Kikyo.

Ahhhhhh el buen ánimo con que me había despertado se fue al borde. Como sea, volteo a ver a los demás.

Shipo: ¡Kagomeeeeeee! ¿Segura que estas realmente bien? ¿Por qué te has desmayado?

Sango: Kagome, ¿Te sientes bien?

Al voltear a ver a Miroku se veía tan pensativa hasta que hablo.

Miroku: Señorita Kagome, ¿De pura casualidad no conocerá a la chica que se parece a usted?

De vez en cuando me sorprendo de lo astuto que es el Monje Miroku, algunas veces ni me lo creo, pero bueno, decidí mentirles para que no haya problemas con eso y me dejaran de una vez.

Kagome: No señor Miroku no tengo ni la menor idea de quién es, lo que me sorprendió es que se parece mucho a mí más que con Kikyo. – Dije con mi mejor sonrisa, pero al haber dicho Kikyo, siento que se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

Sango: Será mejor que salgamos de este palacio, me está dando mala espina

Así que todos salimos lo más rápido del palacio. Mientras estábamos caminando encontramos unas fuentes termales, decidimos bañarnos por turnos, primero fuimos Sango, el pequeño Shipo y yo, cuando sentimos que realmente estábamos solos nos empezamos a desvestir para entrar al agua caliente, ahhhh se sentía tan bien.

Sango: Kagome voy a ser directa contigo dime que paso en aquel lugar, y de paso la noche anterior.- El tono con que lo dijo Sango era un mezcla de preocupacióny enojo, y para mi suerte Shipo se había quedado dormido.

Nunca he podido salvarme de ella, opté por decirle desde el sueño.

Kagome: Verás Sango, ¿te acuerdas de mi pesadilla de la noche anterior?- Asintió con la cabeza- Trataba de que estaba completamente sola, vi a una mujer que se parece a mí, al principio había pensado que era Kikyo, pero al acercarme más supe que no era así, su flequillo le tapaba la mitad izquierda de la cara, la parte que fácilmente se podía ver era de tez blanca, labios rojos, y unos hermosos, pero hermosos Sango, ojos azules, me acerque todavía más y...

Me dio un escalofrío, nunca había sentido un frío así.

Kagome: Oye Sango, está bien ya salirnos me dio algo de frío

Sango: Esta bien, pero me sigues contando afuera

Salimos de las aguas con Shipo en las manos durmiendo profundamente, llegamos con InuYasha y el Monje Miroku para que ellos fueran a bañarse.

Sango: Sigue con tu relato

Kagome: Bueno, cuando me acerqué a verle bien la cara su otra mitad estaba llena de sangre, cortes, cicatrices, y en lugar de tez blanca era negra.- Al ver la cara de espanto de mi amigo pensé en terminar mi relato, pero hizo una seña para que siguiera- Ella poco a poco se esfumo, y se escucharon lamentas de "¡Por mi culpa están muertos!", y cosas así, con la voz más tenebrosa que haya escuchado. Cuando de la nada se callaron, sentí que había alguien detrás de mí, al darme la vuelta esa mujer estaba ahí. Me agarró de los hombros y se acerco a mi cara repitiendo los mismos lamentos. Al final le dijo "Ayúdalos, Ayúdame"

Sango: Ok, vamos bien ahí. ¿Entonces Miroku tuvo razón, conocías a la mujer del mural?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Sango: Bueno, ya me saque la duda, si vuelves a tener una pesadilla de ese tipo no dudes en decirme.

Kagome; Si Sango, eres la mejor.

En ese entonces iban regresando Miroku e Inuyasha, decidimos dormir para continuar con el viaje mañana.

Kagome: Oye InuYasha necesito ir al pueblo de la anciana Kaede.

InuYasha: Beh, ¿Para qué quieres ir?

Kagome: Necesito consultarle algunas cosas.- Le dije mirando a Sango para que me ayudará a convencerlo, gracias a Dios me entendió.

Sango: Vamos InuYasha necesitamos descansar.

Miroku: Si aparte de provisiones para el viaje, ya se nos está acabando.

InuYasha; Esta bien, pero solo será un día

Cuando llegamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, estaba oscureciendo, comimos algo y dormimos por el cansancio del largo camino:

 **Sueño:**

 _Otra vez que la vez pasada, yo estoy caminando, sintiendo que me llaman, al ver el espejo siento que me invita a verlo. Lo primero que veo son dos bebes, ambos son llevados a una especie de laboratorio cogieron a uno de ellos, y escucho a alguien decir "La niña llévenla a la otra sala". Sigo a las personas con el bebé, será posible, estos puntos y rayas me sacan de mis casillas. Veo a una niña que se parece a mí cuando era una chiquilla, de cabello negro, tez blanca, y ojos azules, pero sus ojos carecen de emoción, entonces escucho un grito:_

 _¿: ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor perdonadme!_

 _Ella sigue a la causante de aquellos gritos, con una mirada que muestra miedo y preocupación; encontrando su origen, se ve a una niña suplicando por piedad, tiene igual que la otra, cabello, negro, tez blanca y ojos azules, la diferencia son las facciones de su cara es algo diferente a la primera, pero muestra el significa de MIEDO._

 _¿: Natasha- dice con una voz terrorífica- si no te hubieras equivocado, te habrías salvado del castigo._

 _Aquella persona no se puede ver con claridad, la imagen está distorsionada. Cuando esa persona mueve su látigo con la intención de pegarle a Natasha, la otra se interpone para recibir el golpe._

 _¿: ¿Se puede saber él PORQUE SE METISTE EN MEDIO ALEJANDRA?_

 _Natasha: Hermana, ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Alejandra: No te preocupes no fue nada - le dice con una sonrisa para calmarla, volteando a ver a la otra presente con una mirada inexpresiva.- Yo tomaré el castigo de mi hermana._

 _De repente las líneas y puntitos; ahora veo a Ale más grande yo diría como uno años, igual que Natasha pero ella se ve de unos años menos que Ale, jugando con otros niños, algunos tienen el cabello rojo con ojos verdes, otros son castaños con ojos cafés, otros rubios con ojos rojos, otros blancos con ojos dorados, y otros son igual a Alejandra y Natasha, ojos azules y cabello negro._

 _Los que parecían tener la edad de Alejandra se ven preocupados, al contraria de ella, que parece divertirse con los más pequeños, sin embargo todo cambia cuando aparece nubes negras, la primera en notarlo es Ale, que empujo a todos los presentes en un punto donde les puso cadenas para que no se muevan, aparecieron otras sombras, AAAA los puntos y líneas, como quisiera, a veo a la mujer de mi sueño anterior, junto un gigante árbol cubierto de hielo, al subir mi mirada me corazón se parte en dos cuando vea las cabezas de todos esos niños jugando incrustadas en el árbol._

 **Fin de la Pesadilla.**

 **Fin del Pov. Kagome**

Kagome volvió a despertar a todos con sus gritos.

InuYasha: ¡¿Kagome qué sucede?!

Kagome todavía con sus ojos cerrados y saliendo lágrimas- Nooo Stefan, Natasha, Admes, Yukiji, Edward, Yuuki, Kevin, Marie, Yanni, Luna, Koren, Miyu,Neo, chicos.


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron para almorzar, observando detenidamente a Kagome, ella se veía muy sumisa en sus pensamientos.

Kaede: ¿Qué tienes mi niña? Luces muy pensativa

Kagome: Anciana Kaede, ¿De pura casualidad conoce el nombre de Alejandra?

La cara de Kaede mostraba sorpresa, esto estremeció un poco a Kagome.

Kaede: Pues existe la historia de una familia superior a todas las familias yokais, ellos eran una especie de híbridos, como InuYasha, ellos tenían parte humana y parte demonio, pero eso no era todo.

Las caras de todos parecían incrédulas.

Miroku: Mmmm, si yo también recuerdo un relato parecido, se dice de que esa familia gobernaba un imperio magnífico, donde todos los seres vivos, ya sean humanos, youkais, hanyou y demás razas vivían en perfecta armonía.

InuYasha: Feh, eso es imposible, nunca existiría un lugar donde todos se aceptaran tal como son.

Miroku: Yo también lo pienso InuYasha, sin embargo, los rumores dicen que solamente eran humanos y demonio, sino también eran dioses, ándeles, demonios, sirenas, dragones y otros demonios conocidos como " _ghoul"o "ajin",_ eran seres respetados por todos.

Sango: Supongo que eran criaturas temidos por todos, por ello les respetaban.

Kaede: No era así, todas las personas los respetaban por su bondad y justicia que impartían.

Anciano Mioga: No solamente eso también eran seres sumamente hermosos y deliciosos cabe a destacar, en especial la emperatriz.

El Anciano Mioga se hacía presente, no se le veía hace mucho.

Shipo: ¡! Anciano Mioga! ¿Cómo ha estado?

Anciano Mioga: Muy bien Shipo, gracias por preguntar

Kagome: Anciano Mioga, ¿Usted la conoció?

Anciano Mioga: Si fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando el amo Sesshomaru apenas tenía dos años humanos, fue la primera vez que la vi, aaa era tan hermosa de todos, el único que le hacía competencia era su hermano gemelo, creo si no mal recuerdo que se llamaba Stefan.

Kagome: ¿La emperatriz era una mujer de cabellos negros, tez blanca, ojos azules, y – trago antes de decir- de nombre Alejandra?

Anciano Mioga: Exacto Kagome, ¿Cómo lo sabías? ESPERA- dijo acercándose más a la joven- tu rostro se parece muchísimo, más que a la señorita Kikyo

Kagome tragó más fuerte, dejando es claro su faceta de asombro.

Kagome: Y muy bien anciano Mioga, ¿Por qué la había conocido?

Anciano Mioga: Bueno pues la primera vez fue porque el Amo Sesshomaru había caído enfermo a causa de un conjuro poderoso de alguna sacerdotisa.

InuYasha: Ya sabía que era un inútil, ¿y la segunda?

Anciano Mioga: Fue con usted Amo InuYasha, su madre, la princesa Izayoi, fue a aquel Imperio por usted, y se volvió sumamente amigo de ella, toda su familia y de un kitsune pequeño, claro fue hace más de 200 años que sucedió aquello.

Todo el mundo quedó atónito, en especial InuYasha.

Shipo: Y ¿Qué le paso a su familia y a ella Anciano Mioga?

Anciano Mioga: Buena pregunta, ella tiempo después desapareció junto toda su familia, hay quienes dicen que por su naturaleza vampiresa está dormida y otros que murió en el campo de batalla reencarnando en otro ser, ¿bueno al fin de cuentas de donde salió esta platica?

Sango: ¿Aquella mujer es la de tus pesadillas?- Dijo en forma de susurro

Kagome: Si, al principio creía que se trataba de Kikyo, pero no eran sus ojos, de cierta manera era más perecida a mí que a ella, creo soñaba partes de su vida...

De repente se sintió de golpe una presencia oscura, tan demoniaca como lo de Naraku.

InuYasha: Ese MALDITO

Miroku: Y no viene solo, tiene acompañantes

Todos salieron de la cabaña para su enfrentamiento, que para su sorpresa estaba Kikyo, Sesshomaru y sus acompañantes, y el joven Koga, igual con sus dos amigos, haciéndole frente a Naraku,

InuYasha: ¿USTEDES DOS IMBÉCILES QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO AQUÍ?

Koga: ¡CÁLLATE ANIMAL, SOLO HE SEGUIDO AL DESGRACIADO DE NARAKU!-Este al ver a Kagome corrió hacia ella, tomándole como siempre que la ve de las manos- ¿Cómo estás preciosa espero que la inútil bestia buena para nada no te haya hecho algo?

InuYasha tenía ganas de alejarlo de ella, pero no puede por la presencia de la otro miku, de Kikyo, mientras tanto Sesshomaru al escuchar las palabras del hombre lobo se burló.

Koga: ¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?

Sesshomaru: Que hayas acertado en tus palabras de "inútil bueno para nada"

InuYasha: Ustedes dos...- tronándose las dedos de las manos.

Miroku: No quisiera intervenir pero hay un enemigo que debemos de enfrentar.

Todos voltearon a ver a Naraku, que yacía ahí desde hace tiempo, todos lanzaron su ataque más poderoso, pero este ni se inmuto. Repentinamente, apareció un ejército demasiado peculiar. Eran hombres como si fueran soldados de la época de Kagome, pero ella causaba más escalofríos a la mujer que lo dirigía,

Ella pasaba su mirada de Kikyo a Kagome y viceversa, Kagome sentía el peor de sus miedos, es como si le conociera pero no sabe de dónde. Entonces dirigió un ataque hacía Kikyo y a la pequeña Rin que estaba a un lado de esta.

Inuyasha: ¡KIKYOO! ¡NOOO!- Dijo angustiado, empezando a correr hacia ellas, al mismo que tiempo Sesshomaru, para proteger a su acompañante.

Antes de que fueran golpeadas, Kagome se interpuso en medio, recibiendo ella el golpe, lo que la hizo rodar de tal forma que el olor de su sangre se impregnaba en el aire, se escuchará el romper de sus huesos, todo quedándose en súbitamente silencioso, donde solo se escuchaba la respiración entre cortada de Kagome y el sonido lento de su corazón, que paraba poco a poco, hasta que finalmente se detuvo, Kagome Higurashi había muerto.

Koga: Kago... ¡KAGOMEEEE!

InuYasha: ¿Kagome? ¡KAGOME, MALDITO LA HAS MATADO!

Mujer?: Mmmm, ja- se burló- se puede ver fácilmente su corazón puro al sacrificarse por las otras, recojan el cuerpo- lo hizo de la manera más que ni el mismo Sesshomaru era capaz de hacerlo.

Naraku: Hiyori, ¿Qué vas a hacer con el cadáver de aquella mujer?

Hiyori: Nada, no es de tu incumbencia, ten un trato es un trato.

Hiyori le dio dos fragmentes de la maldad más pura de la perla de Shikon.

InuYasha: ¡NARAKU! ¡ ¿QUÉ LE VAS A HACERLE AL CUERPO DE KAGOME?!

Hiyori: Naraku, ¿Es ese el híbrido que te causaba tantos problemas?

Naraku: Si, ese es el fastidioso de InuYasha

Hiyori: Bueno, imagino que si le hiciera daño no te causaría problemas

Naraku: Adelante- dijo con una sonrisa maligna

Hiyori; ¡GENTE! TRÁIGANME EL CADÁVER DE ESA MOCOSA QUE ESTÁ TIRADA EN EL SUELO

Todos peleaban contra el gran ejército, incluso el Gran Lord Sesshomaru que por alguna razón la defendió, cuando un hombre con suerte logró tocar el cuerpo de la muchacha sin vida, el gritó mientras era despedazado por un especie de garras, Kagome abrió los ojos, pero no eran de chocolate, eran azules, siendo tan blanca como la muerte, todos se sorprendiendo, ella empezó a decir en algún idioma que todos desconocían, que solamente era entendido por Hiyori.

Kagome?: Ποιος είσαι και τι ψάχνετε;

(¿Quién eres y qué buscas?)

Hiyori: Το όνομά μου είναι Hiyori, ένας στρατιώτης της οικογένειας Nieto, ψάχνω στην οικογένειά του και σε σας από περίπτωση έκτακτης ανάγκης

(Mi nombre es Hiyori, un soldado de la Familia Nieto, estoy buscando a su familia y a usted por una urgencia)

Kagome?: Αν πάω μαζί σας, θα σας υπa2;σχομαι να τους αφήσουμε μa2;νους;

(Si voy contigo, ¿prometes dejarlos solos?)

Hiyori: υπa2;σχομαι  
Pronunciación: ypóschomai

(Lo prometo)

Siendo así, Kagome se dirigió a ella, todas las personas que eran importantes para ella la detenían, en el momento en la que fue tocada por Hiyori, una luz blanca con tonalidades oscuras, cegó a todos los amigos de Kagome, parando el tiempo, ellos sentían que eran llevados a otro lugar a otro... tiempo.

Gracias por leerlo


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora hablaremos sobre el hermano, cabe a destacar que el se encuentra en sus años de adolescencia.

En un barco que navegaba hacia _Imuchakk_ para comprar más cosas y poder comercializar con eso,su capitán se encontraba en un profundo sueño,pero, ¿Realmente era un sueño o una nueva pesadilla?

Pov. Sinbad.

Pesadilla:

 _Estoy solo, no hay nadie alrededor, ni siquiera mis compañeros, de pronto veo dos siluetas, una es la silueta de una mujer con un muy buen cuerpo, sin embargo, la otra me tiene angustiado, a simple vista se puede observar que es un hombre, pero ¿Por qué siente con sé de quién son?_

 _De repente se desvanecen, primero la mujer que voltea hacía mí, dejándome ver unos hermosos ojos azules tristes, luego el hombre, igual voltea hacia mí haciendo que se me hiele la sangre, aunque no puede ver la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, sé con certeza que soy yo, las diferencias son el cabello negro y los ojos azules._

 _Empiezo a escuchar gritos de hombre, es la voz más horrible que he oído, dice cosas como "¡lo siento, por mi ineptitud!", "¡soy un inútil, alguien demasiado débil!", "¡yo merecía morir!". Son demasiados lamentos que ya perdí la cuenta,_ _estoy hincado_ _, tapándome los oídos._

 _Súbitamente todo para, siento la respiración de alguien, voltea, ahhh ya puedo apreciar su parte izquierdo de la cara, es horrible, con esas cicatrices, heridas, de color negro. Siento un miedo , he de estar más blanco que la sal, más cuando agarro mis hombros con sus manos huesudas, y mirándome con esos ojos tristes, diciendo ¡Ayúdales, te lo suplico, no cometas mi error!._

Fin _._

Fin de Pov. Sinbad

Simbad despierta a todos con su grito, el se encuentra sudando hasta más no poder. Entran a su habitación sus camaradas, que lo miran con una cara de preocupados.

Hinahoho: ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sinbad: Si, solamente fue un sueño horrible.

Mystras: ¿Enserio estas bien?

Sinbad: ¡Si solamente fue un sueño!

Ja'far: Pero para que pegaras ese grito debió de haber sido algo aterrador, ¿no?

Sinbad: Bueno como sea vayan a dormir, no es nada importante.

Dicho esto todos se van a su habitación, dejando solo a un confundido Sinbad.

A la mañana siguiente, el barco sufre un desvío para comprar cosas que se les había acabado durante el viaje, como agua y comida.

Para llegar al pueblo, tienen que pasar por unas ruinas que para su suerte es igual a un Imperio, ellos ven un palacio, decidiendo curiosear en el. Se puede observar que en sus tiempos buenos, era un palacio gigantesco, hermoso, cada una de las habitaciones había restos de oro en las paredes y los telas eran de seda. Cuando llegaron a una biblioteca, se ve que era el único lugar intacto de todos; los libros apilados correctamente con algo de polvo, las paredes de mármol, decoraciones de oro puro, cortinas de la seda más fina, todos se preguntan, ¿Cómo es posible que ese era el único lugar intacto?, caminando por todo esa habitación, encontraron unas cortinas cubriendo una especie de pintura, al abrirlas todos quedaron impactados por las bellezas que se muestran, hombres y mujeres de belleza indiscutible, algunos sentados en sillas, otros parados atrás de estos, y otros sentados en el suelo, pero lo más asombroso es la aparición de un Sinbad de piel sumamente blanca, cabello negro y ojos zafiro.

Sinbad está confundido ese hombre era el mismo de su pesadilla de la vez pasada, y sin adivinarlo juraría que la chica a lado de este es también la del sueño, le era tan familiar, que su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, desmayándose en el acto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov. Sinbad**

Estoy otra vez en este lugar oscuro, veo alrededor y me encuentro con ese hombre, ¿Cómo es posible que incluso en la vida real me persiga? Ya estoy harto de sus insolencias, me aproximo rápidamente hacia él, captando sus ojos azules.

¿?: Vaya, vaya, entonces encontraste nuestro castillo

Sinbad: ¿Nuestro castillo?

¿?: Si el de mi familia y mío

Sinbad: Ja, ahora resulta que eres un rey caído- me burlo

¿?: Mmmm ahora pareces más hombre que la vez pasada

Este hombre me irrita, si el que estaba llorando era este tipo.

Sinbad: Maldita sea, ¿QUIÉN COÑO ERES Y QUÉ QUIERES DE MÍ?

¿?: Bueno, mi nombre es Stefan- hace una reverencia- y estoy aquí para que no rechaces a una nueva mujer que aparecerá en tu vida

Sinbad: Ja entonces quieres que sea su protector

Stefan: Eso mismo.

Sinbad: ¿Y la mujer es hermosa?- Digo en tono burlón y para asegurarme de proteger a un primor, porque eso de "aparecer en tu vida" no se toma en serio, pero eso en lugar de hacerlo él sonríe.

Stefan: Ja es la mujer más hermosa que en tu vida conocerás, tan solo mira bien el mural, aunque claro tendrá uno que otro cambio ya que es su reencarnación.

Sinbad: ¿Su reencarnación?

Stefan: Si joven su reencarnación, pero nuestro tiempo es limitado y sea acabado- empezando a alejarse

Sinbad: Un momento ¡ESPERA! ¡POR LO MENOS DIME SU NOMBRE!

Stefan sonríe una vez más para al finar decir- Su nombre es Kago...

Hinahoho: ¡SINBAD ESTÁS BIEN!

Sinbad: Ehhh, Kago... un momento, ¿dónde estoy?

Ja'far: Seguimos en la biblioteca, que curioso ese hombre se parece mucho a ti.

Mystras: Jajaja y también la mujer que está sentada a su lado.

Sinbad: ¿Su lado?

Y ahí está, ese tipo de Stefan con su sonrisa ja, luego veo a la mujer a su lado es muy hermosa lástima que se parece a él, tiene ojos azules, cabello azabache, piel blanca y labios rojos, se ve muy madura, ¿De cuántos años se ve? Unos ¿20? ¿25?, lo que me sorprende es que es la que está en medio de todos, como si se notará su importancia.

Ja'far: Bueno como sea salgamos de aquí

Sinbad: Si no puedo estar más de acuerdo

 **Fin Pov. Sinbad**

 **En un lugar cercano _**

Cerca de aquel lugar se encuentra un bosque, en ese bosque donde hay un gran árbol se ve a una adolescente de 15 años durmiendo plácidamente, se puede ver que alrededor suyo todo es tan puro, viendo en su sueño los recuerdos de otra persona, y al final su último recuerdo en donde se supone que es su muerte.

Kagome: Mmm, ¿dónde, dónde estoy?

De repente se escucha las pisadas de caballos y muchos hombres.

Ladrón uno: Ahhh, mire general no es hermosa.

General: Ja si es muy hermosa- se le forma una sonrisa maligna- ja me pregunto cómo será en la cama

Todos: JAJAJAJA

Ladrón dos: Mira lindura si no te resistes te prometemos que morirás rápido

Kagome: Aléjense, n-n-n-no se acerquen- tiene miedo, parándose para poder correr.

Ladrón tres: ¡Ven muñeca no HUYAS!

Entonces con ese grito la muchacha se echa correr, teniendo lo esperanza para poder escapar, pero esos ladrones tenían caballos, no tardando en alcanzarla.

Kagome: ¡AYUDA!

 **En un lugar cercano _**

¿?: ¡AYUDA!

Mystras: Eh, ¿Sinbad escuchaste eso?

Sinbad: Si es el grito de una mujer

Ja'far: Proviene de allá

Diciendo esto se dirigen hacia el origen de la voz en donde encuentran a una joven de 15 años que se parece a la del mural solamente más joven, piel blanca, cabello azabache, labios rojos, pero lo más impresionante son su ojos, en lugar de ser solamente zafiros azules, solamente el ojo izquierdo es el zafiro azul, mientras el derecho es color chocolate, sus ropas son muy extrañas, que consiste en una falda corta verde mostrando mucho las piernas, una especie de playera que ante era blanca, con un lazo rojo en el cuello, su "ropa" está muy rasgado, como si hubiera tenido algún accidente pero la raro es que no tenía nada. Estaba rodeada de unos sucios ladrones que la veían con la lujuria más desagradable que puede haber en el mundo

¿?: ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR!

Ladrón uno: ¡MALDITA ZORRA DEJA DE GRITAR NO VES QUE NADIE TE VA A AYUDAR!

Hinahoho que fue el primero en responder dice- ¿Cómo que nadie va a ayudar a una niña tan linda, malditos salvajes?

General: Miren a esos hombres, deben de ser nobles por su ropa, mátenlos y traigan las cosas de valor

Ja'far al ver que eso hombres se acerca no duda de usar sus cuchillas para acabar con algunos hombres, mientras que Hinahoho lucha solamente con sus puños, Mystras ocupa su lanza, y Sinbad ocupa su cuchillo, cuando terminan con los ladrones, Sinbad se acerca a la chica misteriosa para preguntar su nombre.

Sinbad: Disculpé lindura será tan amable de...-pero es interrumpido por la chica que se acerca a él.

¿?: Stefan que bueno que te he encontrado- dicho esto la joven se desmaya en los brazos de Sinbad

Mystras: ¿Por qué siempre las mujeres se van con un pervertido como tú?

Ja'far: Te equivocas Mystras ella lo confundió con otro, ¿No oíste que le llamo "Stefan" en lugar de Sinbad?

Hinahoho: Si, como sea hay que llevarla con nosotros de seguro Rurumu se encargará de ella.

Sinbad: Bueno como sea vamos a llevarla al barco.


End file.
